


Chambermaid

by bokuwakero



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, celesgami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I’m not your chambermaid – you’re not my lord.<br/>All the fine games we played have left me bored.<br/>I never want to see you come around my castle ‘cause I just can’t afford to love you<br/>– I’m not your chambermaid, and you’re not my lord.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote some celesgami for no specific reason??  
> I just hope Togami isn't OOC, I've been having trouble with that on some naegami roleplays recently.  
> Also, this fanfic is inspired on Chambermaid by Emilie Autumn.

The room smelled like cigarettes, wine and sex and the sheets were pushed over to the end of the bed. This was a common scene in this room – the books that filled it were there as cold-hearted witnesses --, yet, this time was different… The atmosphere held more apathy than usual and not even the cold air was enough to keep the couple under the duvets tonight.

Togami had a book in hands, his legs were crossed as he sat comfortably with his back against a pillow, reading and ignoring the presence of the raven-haired lady lying on the blankets beside him. She was terribly offended and stared at him with her narrowed eyes, lying on her stomach as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

‘’I noticed that recently you’ve only been using me for sex.’’ She stated -- and unlike any other girl, those words didn’t make her sound like a whiny. It was a remark and that’s all it was.

‘’That’s not true.’’ Togami said without looking away from his book, but aware of her eyes dancing on his emotionless expression. ‘’Why do you think so?’’

‘’Because it _is_ true. We fuck, and then you leave me aside and either sleep or start reading.’’ She smiled, letting the hand that was on her chin fall on the sheets. ‘’If you continue this behavior, I might decide not to take part on our business anymore.’’

The heir sighed heavily, closing the book and leaving it aside. Business – that’s what their relationship was referred as. Togami didn’t want to lose Celestia, mostly because of feelings he refused to admit even to himself, although he was almost certain she was just being a little dramatic to get his attention. But that was what it was, right? He thought. When you’re in a relationship with someone, the person _is going to want your attention_. Even when you’d like if they just stopped existing until you needed them again.

‘’What do you want to do, then?’’ He mumbled, clearly irritated.

Celes  didn’t respond – she just kept staring at him with the same lethargic smile. This went on for a minute, two, three… Togami stopped counting and pointed at the cigarettes on the other side of the bed. ‘’Pass me those.’’ He ordered. When she ignored him again, he sighed and reached out to the pack himself.

She held his wrist on the bed violently so he couldn’t move his arm and her smile became a slightly dangerous grin. ‘’You’re not treating me like I deserve.’’ The words left Celestia’s lips sharp as daggers directly to the heir’s defensive posture.

‘’Well, how would you like to be treated?’’ He asked out of bitterness. ‘’I’m sorry to inform you, but we aren’t in the 19th Century and you’re not as much of a queen as you think.’’

‘’It’s your job to treat me like one.’’ She argued. ‘’I’m not your chambermaid. Don’t make a toy out of me. You’re not my lord, but _I am your queen_ , and you better start playing your role if you want to preserve me around.’’

The gambler released his arm and sat on the bed, getting her skirt from the floor and starting to get dressed as Togami watched her with a frustrated look. She sure wasn’t easy to be pleased, that woman. Her ego was as big as her heart was cold, but even with that, he knew she wouldn’t leave him. She enjoyed him playing the lord just as much as her playing the queen.


End file.
